Talk:America Chavez (Utopian Parallel)
Reality Where is it said that she was raised in Earth-212? It is not mentioned in Marvel NOW! Point One #1, where she apparently states that it's not her universe with "Before hiding the tourist girl beneath my best game face." :--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm researching it now for the exact reference, but there are several sites online which say she's from Earth-212. Even her page her says that. I believe its somewhere in the Vengeance series. I'll add the references to the page when I'm done reading. :Gipdac (talk) 01:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. :::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::So I couldn't find ANYWHERE that said she was actually raised on 212. I think someone may have misinterpreted here being there in .1, and I took it to the next level. But I read Vengeance, she doesn't say anything in there about being raised in another dimension. I've expanded her article to reflect the new information. :::Gipdac (talk) 01:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright. :::::--ADour, the ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm reconsidering the move tag. IN YA3, her mom's say they "saved the world and left you a utopia". They are clearly not speaking about Earth-616. Further, Gillen describes Earth-212 as "a platonic perfect ideal of New York, where the metropolis has swept the entire globe". Sounds fairly paradisiacal. I think we should reconsider moving her to an Earth-212 designation. Or if she's not from Earth-212, she's still clearly not from Earth-616. We should at least create a TRN reality for her. :::::--Gipdac (talk) 03:41, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree with a move to 212. Until further informations, her mothers seems to came from there, and I don't recall reading any proof of an actual 616 origin. Undoniel (talk) 09:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Earth-13122 counterpart So are we going to take the "unique-in-the-Multiverse" statement literally and treat all other media appearances of her as the same individual? Including the LEGO game? SeanWheeler (talk) 20:48, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, though I believe it's been suggested that the video game histories be kept on their own separate articles. -- Annabell (talk) 20:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It's entirely possible that the way we see the characters in the LEGO games is just an interpretation, the same way it's not considered as if characters actually had their facial features changed because the way one artist draws them varies from another artist's way to draw them. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Personally I would prefer if we treated this like Mojo, just because it is said she is unique, doesn't mean its true and keep other appearances, (The two video games and potential future TV show appearances) as separate, in case there are any conflicting continuities. But if people would prefer to keep them together then that's ok. Copeinator123 (talk) 22:13, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Adaptations??? I guess that technically she can be considered unique on the comics and just travelling through dimensions(I think we all know that this doesn't quite make complete sense as in some AU's she'll be obviously a different character and there will be no logical explanation for it being the same person, but I won't focus on that now anyway), but that obviously doesn't work for games, cartoons, movies and everything. While we call it like that on this wiki, these are not literally alternate realities from the comics. These versions of the character are adaptations and will obviously be treated as a complete different thing, and will more often than not have differences on her story/backstory, relationships with some characters, and even personality and powers. Basically, I think versions of MAC from other media(just games for now I think) should have their own page, it's really confusing the way it is right now.CaptainWiccan (talk) 07:14, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :I agree. :--Gipdac (talk) 18:30, April 3, 2017 (UTC) ::With her continuing to pop up in additional media, we need to reach a community consensus on an official policy of how to handle iterations like Marvel Rising and others. -- Annabell (talk) 01:58, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::At this point I think it would be better and less confusing for casual readers to stop regarding America as a multiversally unique character, just state that she's allegedly that, especially since the only solid evidence of that fact comes from Word of God. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:22, February 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::I agree, but the same can be said of other multiversal characters like Shuma-Gorath. ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 02:50, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::I agree, we should probably to stick with the basic premise and keep all version that remain consistent with her original versions. But any non comics media that likely isn't connected, or ones which would contradict events that happen to the main version (I don't know if it's likely but a What If? story with her is the obvious case) should get there own version. Like we did with Mojo. Copeinator123 (talk) 05:35, February 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::There's really nothing in the pages of the comics to indicate that America is multiversally unique, unless I'm forgetting an exchange in the pages of Young Avengers or her solo. Sure, there's no mayfly version of her unlike the rest of the team, but absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. Word of god or not, there's more evidence to suggest she's not a singular being than the opposite. :::::And this is all besides the point that by the logic of the Marvel Universe and how it treats time travel and possible futures, once she entered the multiverse, there would be more version of her created.--HED 19:05, May 28, 2019 (UTC)